This Postdoctoral Training Grant in Eating Disorder Research is a renewal application for an Institutional Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA. This multisite, multidisciplinary program combines the long-standing strengths of the University of Minnesota, the University of Chicago, and the University of North Dakota in eating disorders research. The Specific Aim of the program is to provide multidisciplinary advanced research training to doctoral graduates planning academic research careers in the area of eating disorders. Each postdoctoral fellow in the program is paired with an onsite, primary mentor, an individual mentoring committee, and secondary scientific mentors as appropriate to their chosen area of emphasis. An extensive series of didactic and scientific seminars occurs throughout the fellowship experience. Graduates of this training program are early career, doctoral level academic researcher skilled in initiating, conducting, analyzing, and reporting well- designed research studies in the field of eating disorders. Graduates of this program will have developed the skills necessary to be highly competitive for further research represent, and important part of the next generation of clinical researchers in the field of eating disorders. To date, the program has been highly successful, filling all slots from a strong applicant pool. Fellows have been highly productive and are transitioning to roles as independent junior investigators.